


it's a date

by semisemi (rxtrogression)



Series: Countdown to 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, all the homo, allll the homo, angst if you squint, bro i love u and i wanna spend my life wit u but like.... no homo, iwa is a BRO, listen i don't have a beta ok i just enable myself bc i have no self control, wait nvm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxtrogression/pseuds/semisemi
Summary: It’s not that he doesn’t like Oikawa (because he does, very much), but that he likes him as abro.They’re best friends. It’s only natural that he’d want to spend forever with the dude.Right?





	it's a date

**Author's Note:**

> please all i want to do is write something Not Angsty why is it so hard

**Day Two: ~~Twas the Night Before Christmas/Kurisumasu Keki/~~ Christmas Date**

 

* * *

 

 

If Hajime’s honest with himself, which he almost never is (let’s be honest), he’ll admit that he’s maybe-kind of-sort of gotten himself into a bit of a situation.

 

Not that he’ll admit that, of course.

 

“Iwa-channnnnn,” Oikawa had bemoaned over the phone. “I don’t want to spend the holidays alooooooonnneeee~”

 

After much grumbling (on his end), whining (on Oikawa’s end), and resigned sighing (on his mother’s end), they had made an itinerary for Christmas day.

 

Then, the kicker, when Hajime was back in his room, phone on his shoulder as he rifled around his closet for his Nicer Outing clothes: “It’s a date.”

 

Oikawa had gone silent on the other end with the audible _click_ of his jaw snapping shut.

 

Only after a few seconds did Hajime realize what he had just said, and as he stuttered his way through a bullshit explanation, Oikawa had interrupted with, “do you mean that?”

 

Hajime didn’t really have an answer to that.

 

He still doesn’t, in fact.

 

Now he’s staring at his ceiling on Christmas Eve, wondering why he wants tomorrow after school to be a date.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t like Oikawa (because he does, very much), but that he likes him as a _bro_. He doesn’t _have_ romantic feelings for Oikawa. As a bro, he can appreciate the smooth curve of the setter’s biceps, can admire the guy’s toned abs, can acknowledge the overwhelming urge to run a hand through his perfectly coiffed hair and watch shitty alien movies with him and cook for him and share an apartment with him in the future maybe and also maybe adopt a pet together or a kid someday even and wake up next to him every day and take care of him when times get tough and cherish him for life because he’s worth it despite everything and—well. That’s just what bros _do_ , right?

 

They’re best friends. It’s only natural that he’d want to spend forever with the dude.

 

Right?

 

Hajime drifts off, thoughts full of Oikawa, only to wake up a few hours later with arms full of Oikawa.

 

“Goooooooood MORNING, Iwa-chan!”

 

Blearily, Hajime glances over Oikawa’s shoulder at his alarm clock. 6:28 AM.

 

“It’s too early for you to smile so… blindingly,” he grumbles, trying to duck beneath his covers once more. Oikawa lets out a delighted gasp, hugging Hajime’s body closer to his in excitement.

 

“You think my smile is blinding? Is that a compliment?”

 

“Shut up and give me two more minutes,” he groans, voice muffled by Oikawa’s chest.

 

“Iwa-chan thinks my smile is _blinding_!”

 

Internally screaming, Hajime (gently) shoves Oikawa off his bed and kicks back his sheets.

 

“Die,” he says, a small smile settling on his face at Oikawa’s squeak of indignation.

 

“Such a _brute_!” The brunet flops on his back. “You’ll never get a date like that.”

 

Thoughts from last night flood Hajime’s senses once more, and he rolls over, mouth open to ask Oikawa if he wants to possibly potentially maybe kind of make today a date—

 

— when his alarm blares, and he comes to his senses, slamming the button with a frustrated groan.

 

Oikawa sits up again, throwing him a confused look while he pokes Hajime’s cheek.

 

“You know I’m joking, right? Iwa-chan’s not _actually_ bad looking,” he starts, but Hajime cuts him off with an annoyed wave of his hand.

 

All things considered, Hajime shouldn’t be stressing over this. Oikawa doesn’t seem off, and there’s no sign that he’s distraught over the comment from last night at all. He decides to shrug the feeling off and rolls out of bed to get ready for the day. Oikawa starts ranting about whatever episode of the Brooklyn 99 he watched last night, and things start to go back to normal.

 

Morning practice isn’t anything special, school is the same brand of boring as it always is, and when the bell rings, Hajime doesn’t feel any creeping sense of dread.

 

No, that stays at bay until later that night, when Oikawa is sprawled over him as he lies on the couch.

 

The boy’s mouth is running a constant stream of commentary about random space facts, his voice drowning out the sounds of the documentary. Hajime gives a lazy grunt or hum of acknowledgement here and there and thinks nothing further of it, until Oikawa presses a little closer, and he snaps to attention.

 

“And sure, the stars might not align in our favour, but I care about you a lot, and I really think we should get together, and you’re not even listening to me, so I know I can say this with confidence, but I love you like I’ve never loved anybody else, you know? And yesterday when you were said ‘it’s a date,’ I _really_ wanted for you to mean it, but then you were weird, and this morning you were weird too, so I don’t really know what’s going on, but you seemed fine after school today, and it was really nice—”

 

“Tooru.”

 

Oikawa tenses above him.

 

Hajime lifts his hand (where it was rubbing circles and massaging Oikawa’s hip, what the fuck) and sweeps Oikawa’s hair out of his eyes before closing his eyes and tilting his chin up for a kiss.

 

It’s sweet. Soft. Oikawa’s lips slide smoothly against his own, his nose bumping gently into Hajime’s cheek.

 

“Hajime,” Oikawa pulls away slightly, though his lips brush lightly against Hajime’s with every syllable. “What are you doing?”

 

Feeling his face flush, Hajime gathers the courage to be honest for Tooru, because he’s never really been honest with himself when it comes to his best friend.

 

“I—I meant it, when I said today was a date,” he stumbles, eyes still closed, feeling Tooru’s growing smile against his lips. Then it’s gone, and Hajime feels himself being pulled up into a sitting position.

 

“Are you confessing to me? Is this a confession?” Hajime opens his eyes to Tooru vulnerable countenance, though a hint of smile is still there, and _oh my god this is it this is it—_

 

“Dumb—dumbass, of course it is,” he blushes harder. Oikawa squawks in (what he hopes is) pleasant surprise, then smacks him lightly on the shoulder.

 

“You can’t confess _and_ insult me in the same breath! That’s,” He lets out a breathy chuckle. “That’s insulting!”

 

It’s probably a given at this point, but Hajime has never felt more embarrassed in his life. “Fine—!” _Fuck._ “I really care about you too, okay? And,” he swallows. “And I know I can be dense. I know I’ve probably hurt you with my being oblivious.

 

But I also know that I want to spend forever with you. I want to have you in my life even after graduating. I want to be disgustingly domestic with you, I want to wake up to the sight of early morning sunlight hitting you at just the right angle to make even your ugly sleeping face look ethereal, I want to take care of you for—for as long as you’ll have me. Because I— I love you too, Tooru.”

 

Tooru looks like he might cry. Instead, he leans forward, slamming into Hajime with tight hug.

 

“Who knew Iwa-chan was such a romantic?” Tooru wails when he sits up again, and Hajime shuts him up with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be like 200 words i swear
> 
> yell at/with me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/dostoyevzky/)


End file.
